


there were four in the bed

by greeny1710



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, There is genuinely no plot in this, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: sometimes exploring your kinky side means watching two of your fellow drivers have sex whilst sitting in the lap of the man you loved, and that's okay
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Comments: 42
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONE, MY FAVOURITE BOOMER. THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT. IT'S NO 30K SUPERHERO FIC BUT IT IS A LOT OF GEORGE, LEWIS, MAX AND DAN PORN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING

When Lewis and George had started dating, Max had been sure to check in with George that he was completely okay with it all. He understood the fear of an age gap, and whilst his and Daniel’s weren’t as ‘extreme’ as George and Lewis’, he still had the same insecurities and fears. 

Especially when it came down to sex.

And he knew that Lewis and Daniel talked a lot, he’d caught them at the track watching George and Max talk and smirking at them. And he’d inferred enough from Max that he knew Daniel had been told about how Lewis was helping George to explore his kinky side. However, Lewis also knew a lot about Daniel and Max’s sex life. From what George knew, Lewis had even watched them a couple of times.

It interested George, he couldn’t deny it. 

They’d had F1 dinners together before where they’d all been together and he’d watched the way that Max shifted from being a cocky bastard to being much quieter, as though the cocky edges had been rubbed away. He hadn’t realised at the time that it had been Daniel’s influence. Hadn’t understood that Max was deliberately behaving as best as he could so that Daniel would fuck him in the bathroom. When Max had started arguing with Charles and Sebastian about how ‘Ferrari were clearly running illegal engines’, it had taken more than a couple of times of Daniel saying ‘Max enough’. Lewis has explained way later that Max got severely punished for his behaviour, that he’d acted out of line and Dan had punished him. And George hadn’t stopped thinking about it since.

There was something electric about Max and Daniel together. 

Something that so easily enticed George and nestled in his brain that when Lewis was bending his legs up until he was folded in half and driving hard into him and telling him he was so good, he was thinking about Daniel doing this to Max too. 

Whether Lewis had wanted it himself or whether he just knew George that well, he really didn’t know. However, when Lewis asked, George wouldn’t deny him. 

They were laying in bed, George half asleep as he cuddled into Lewis’ chest, his fingers lazily tracing over the calligraphy tattooed onto his skin. With Lewis threading his fingers through George’s hair and scraping blunt nails over his scalp, it was easy for him to fall asleep.

At least until Lewis kissed his forehead and tilted his head back to look at him. 

“What’s up?” George asked, rubbing at his eyes as he looked at Lewis.

“Georgie, you know how I told you about what a good boy Max is?”

Okay yeah he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to see it in action? Would you like to see Max getting praised and fucked very well for being such a good boy for Daniel? No pressure, it’s just an option.”

George stared at him for a moment as Lewis kept up with scraping his fingers over George.

“Will you be there?”

“I’ll be there baby boy, I’ll never let go of you,” Lewis reassured.

“Okay,” George nodded, “Yeah I want to see that.”

“You’re such a good boy, Georgie.” Lewis twisted them so that George was laying underneath him, sprawled out across the white sheets like a present that he wanted to unwrap.

“I’ll discuss it with Daniel,” Lewis murmured, leaning down and kissing George. George wrapped his legs around Lewis’ waist and bucked his hips up, grinding their crotches together and smiling into the kiss. 

“You’re a very good boy,” Lewis praised again as George chased after his lips, trying to drag them together again. George flushed under the praise, still enamoured with the idea that _Lewis Hamilton_ wanted to date him, let alone that Lewis Hamilton thought he was good enough for him.

And now he had the knowledge that he was going to see Max and Daniel together very soon, and he could only hope that Lewis was open to fucking him because there was definitely no way George was going to be able to fall asleep any time soon. 

~ 

It didn’t take long before they were making the drive to Max and Dan’s apartment in Monaco. They’d had to wait until a two-week break between races for reasons that George could only assume had to do with how hard Max was going to get fucked tonight. Lewis had taken him out for dinner beforehand, holding his hand across the table in some corner of a restaurant in Monaco, ordering him a glass of red wine to eat with his pasta. George knew what he was doing. He was trying to keep George calm so that when they extended onto the latter part of the evening, he wasn’t as anxious. 

Not that he was _anxious_ , more apprehensive. He’d never done something like this before, let alone have witnessed Dom/Sub dynamics in the way that Lewis and Max himself had told him Dan and Max operated. Of course he was familiar with the whole ‘telling someone what to do’ and holding off on their orgasm to tease them, but from what he understood, Max and Dan had a _system_ and he couldn’t lie in saying it didn’t intrigue him. 

He wanted that with Lewis. He’d spoken with Max about what he and Daniel did, finding the Dutchman to be extremely shameless in a way no one else would be about his sex life, and he liked what he heard. But he needed to experience it before he could understand it, it’s just the way his brain worked. 

The idea of Lewis holding him down and telling him to be a good boy as he took Lewis’ cock, begging to be allowed to cum as Lewis fucked him, it turned him on more than he could possibly imagine. 

He wanted it. 

He wanted Lewis all the time. 

And the idea of seeing Max doing that was arousing.

They were walking down the corridor to Max and Dan’s apartment, George clutching heavily onto Lewis’ hand to keep him grounded when George whispered,

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Lewis pulled them to a stop and cupped George’s jaw, stroking the soft skin of his cheekbones as he looked at him.

“I have spoken at length with both Daniel, as Max’s Dom, and also with Max himself. He has a voyeurism kink so he’s very content to let you watch. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, we leave, okay? You’re not going to upset Max or Daniel, and most importantly, you’re not going to upset me. I want you to be happy and I want you to be safe, okay?”

George nodded and leant in to kiss Lewis, needing that brief moment of comfort and contact to calm him.

“I understand.”

“Good boy,” Lewis praised, brushing his hand over George’s cheek. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he murmured. Part of him wasn’t, however he knew that it was the part that was filled with anxiety and fear. He trusted Lewis explicitly, and as he’d established, he’d talked at length with Max about all of this stuff, but he still felt the apprehension, especially now they were literally meters away from the apartment door. 

“Are you sure?”

“Just a bit nervous, I’ll be alright,” George reassured him. 

“Remember what I said. If you get uncomfortable or there’s something happening that you’re not okay with, tell me and we can leave or I can talk to Dan, okay?”

“I understand.”

Lewis pulled George to the door, pressing him against it for a moment and kissed him hard.

“You’re the best.”

George flushed and kissed Lewis again. 

They’d not said ‘I love you’ yet, however every time Lewis said ‘You’re the best’, it felt like that was what he was saying.

Lewis knocked on the door and Daniel’s voice shouted back a ‘one sec!’.

The door was opened moments later by Max, dressed in only loose shorts and a black collar around his neck, his torso already marked with red and purple dots and bruises and nail marks where someone (Daniel) had scraped their fingers over him. His hair was messy and his eyes glossy, and he looked so fucking content. 

“Alright Lewis?” He nodded, “Georgie, how you doing?”

“I’m alright, you?”

“Pretty damn good,” Max smirked, looking at George cheekily before looking slightly back over his shoulder, “I’d appreciate it if someone hurried the fuck up though!”

“Do you want to repeat that, princess?”

Daniel’s voice was dark, an almost dangerous edge to it, and George now understood what Max meant when he’d told George he liked winding Daniel up. There was something intimidating and yet so damn arousing about Daniel’s voice, with George barely able to repress a shiver. Lewis must’ve noticed as he swiped his thumb over George’s knuckles.

Max nodded his head into the apartment and moved to the side, “Come in, anyway, might make the old man hurry up.”

“Max Verstappen you are going the right way to getting your ass smacked.”

“Oh.... no...” Max deadpanned, winking at George one last time before dropping his head. 

George frowned for a second at the gesture. It was only when Daniel appeared from around the corner that he realised what Max was doing.

Daniel placed one finger under Max’s chin and pushed it up until Max was forced to look at him. Only Max didn’t. He looked everywhere _but_ at Daniel, including looking at Lewis.

“Look at me you little brat.” Daniel growled, pinching at Max’s nipples.

“What?” Max asked, smirk hiding just under the surface and his eyes almost black with arousal as he looked at Dan.

“Stop showing off just because your friends are here. Remember what happens when you break the rules.”

“What you gonna do? Spank me?” Max cheeked, his eyes instantly widening and backing into the wall as Daniel’s stare turned dark. 

“What did I just fucking tell you?”

“To stop showing off,” Max whispered, his eyes flicking between Dan’s and his lips.

George lent back into Lewis as he watched the exchange, not entirely sure how he was meant to process what he was witnessing.

What he knew was that it was fucking hot. And he was okay with only knowing that.

“Now, you are going to go to the bedroom. You are going to take your shorts off. And you’re going to get into position, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Max whimpered.

“Yes what?”

Max flicked his eyes over to George and Lewis as though he was trying to work out what to say.

“Say what you want, Max, George is okay,” Lewis nodded.

Max let out a shaky breath and nodded his thanks.

“Yes Daddy,” Max told Daniel, dropping his head and looking up at Daniel through his eyelashes.

“Good boy. Now go.”

Max scrambled to move, gone into the bedroom in the blink of an eye.

“You alright kid?” Dan asked. George dragged himself away from staring at the bedroom to instead look at Dan. Dan was leaning his shoulder into the wall and had his ankle crossed over his other, looking every bit at ease and not as though he had a bulge threatening to break through his sweats.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

“That alright?” Dan nodded in the direction of the bedroom, “Him calling me Daddy?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. If that’s what you guys do it’s fine. Max did tell me before.”

“Just different seeing and hearing it with your own two eyes, innit?”

George flushed and nodded.

“Has he been behaving?” Lewis asked, wrapping his arms around George’s waist.

“Somewhat. He’s definitely just been wanting you to turn up. Had to drag him off his knees earlier because he was being a slut.”

“Typical,” Lewis smirked. 

George audibly gulped at the casual way that Lewis and Daniel talked about Max. Clearly there was some form of agreement in place as Max had told him that he and Daniel had an almost contract between them, detailing what they both wanted. Max had mentioned that he liked people knowing, both when he was going to get fucked and when he was misbehaving, he liked the attention. It wasn’t something George was entirely comfortable with at the moment, however the idea of Lewis and Daniel sitting comparing notes on him and Max, maybe even whilst he and Max were sat beside them or even on their laps, was something he could definitely get behind.

“He’s vocal,” Dan turned back to George, calmly explaining it, “He will almost definitely start screaming at some point either with or without my permission. Don’t be alarmed. I know his signals, I know what he can take, and he knows his safe words and safe signals. He’ll tap me if he can’t speak, and if he can speak, he uses the word ‘Renault’ or the traffic light system. When he says no or stop, it happens, okay? I know what I’m doing with him.”

“Are you going to come and fuck me or what? Is this just another fucking mothers meeting?!” Max’s voice shouted through. 

“Get your fingers out your ass before I shove them in your mouth!” Dan shouted back and when they heard Max groan, they knew he was following instruction. “He’s predictable.”

“What was he doing earlier then?” Lewis asked.

“I was cooking and he was sat on the counter touching himself, so I cuffed his hands together to make him behave. And then once we were done, he’d decided that he wanted to get something else in his mouth and wouldn’t stop trying to get down my trousers. He decided to start behaving when I told him I’d stop you coming over.”

“What do you do if he doesn’t behave?” George asked tentatively.

“Smack his pretty little ass, but he likes that so he doesn’t always get it,” he smirked, “If he’s really being a brat, he gets his hands cuffed, gag in his mouth, ring on his cock, anything really that stops him doing what he was. It’s fun for him to try and push back, and he likes it when I stop him getting what he wants.”

“And when he doesn’t want this-”

“We don’t do this every day. Not every time we have sex either. I know his limits and I know when he’s ready for it. The days when he’s not in the right headspace, we don’t do this. I don’t Dom him all the time, it’s just something fun that we do. Sometimes we do ‘normal’ stuff, and then some days we do this kinky stuff. You’ll grow to know your limits. And Lewis can help you with it.”

George nodded and turned to Lewis, seeing the proud smile on his face at George being comfortable enough to ask questions. 

“Now, we’re going to go in. Max will be in position and he knows that he’s not meant to talk to you unless I give him permission, but he probably will. You can talk to him, don’t worry about it. We know what we’re doing, so just try and act normal, alright?” Daniel told him, watching the way George cuddled back into Lewis’ arms. 

“I understand.”

“Good boy,” Dan praised, smirking when he saw George blush “Lewis was right, by the way. The second you’re not okay, take care of yourself. I’ve got Max, Lewis has got you. If you want to leave, do. Max won’t be offended, and neither will I.”

“I’ll be okay,” George nodded defiantly. 

He really couldn’t see how he wouldn’t be, he knew what he was doing and he knew what to expect. And he knew that Lewis wouldn’t have let him come to watch this if he didn’t think George could take it. 

“Same as normal?” Lewis asked.

“Aye, chair’s ready for you mate. I’ll give you a sec,” Dan nodded, walking off into the bedroom and leaving George and Lewis alone.

“You going to sit on my lap?” Lewis asked.

“Please.” George whispered. He felt _okay_ and having seen the ‘set up’, he understood and felt safe in this environment, there was just also the apprehension of it. The wait to see it, almost. 

“Behave for me, okay? Show Daniel what a good boy I’ve got.”

“Yes Lewis.” George lowered his head a little bit, similar to how he’d seen Max react and was rewarded with a tight squeeze of Lewis’ arms around him.

“Such a good boy, are you ready?”

“Yeah I’m ready.”

Lewis slid his arm free to take George’s hand and pull him into the bedroom. 

Max was knelt at the foot of the bed with his back to George, Daniel sat in front of him on the bed and stroking his hair with Max’s eyes closed in pure bliss. He had a soft smile on his face as he nuzzled into Dan’s hand.

Lewis sat down on a chair and pulled George into his lap, wrapping his arm around George’s waist.

“If you want to touch yourself you can, you’re allowed,” Lewis whispered, kissing the strong definition of George’s jawline. 

George nodded and cuddled back into Lewis’ chest, watching as Daniel looked across at Lewis. He felt Lewis nod and Daniel’s hand automatically tightened in Max’s hair. 

Max gasped as his eyes flew open, looking up at Dan with wide eyes.

“You ready?”

“Fuck me hard,” Max answered, smirking at Dan.

George watched Max moan as Daniel yanked Max up by his hair.

“Get on the bed,” Daniel told him, throwing Max beside him.

Max climbed onto the bed and fell down onto his back, dragging Dan up so that he could kiss him hard. Their tongues slipped messily into each other’s mouths as Max ran his fingers down Daniel’s front, tracing his fingers under the hem of Dan’s shirt. They exchanged sloppy open-mouthed kisses, tongues fucking into each other’s mouth and Max moaning loudly underneath Daniel. 

“Can I take it off?”

“Go for it,” Dan smirked, lifting his arms for Max to drag his t-shirt off. 

Max folded the t-shirt around the back of Dan’s neck and used it to pull him back down into another kiss. He pushed his hips up to grind his body against Dan, moaning shamelessly as his naked body ground into Dan’s covered body.

“Will you fuck me, Daddy?” Max innocently asked, tracing his tongue teasingly across his top lip.

“Where are your manners?”

“Please, Daddy, please. I want your cock.”

“You were naughty earlier.”

“You were taking your time,” Max smirked, and George tensed. Daniel’s shoulders went rigid as he slowly lowered his head to be millimetres from Max’s.

“You don’t break the rules.”

“You should set better ones then.”

“Oh, he’s going to be in so much trouble,” Lewis murmured in George’s ear, making him jump.

He’d almost forgotten he was with Lewis, watching two of his fellow drivers like this was the most normal thing in the world. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” George asked as Daniel stared Max down, almost daring him to break eye contact. 

“Probably get his throat fucked. Teach him to watch his mouth. He’s good at it too.”

George frowned as he looked sharply at Lewis.

“How do you know?”

“Before we got together, baby, don’t worry. It was just the once.”

“You’ve slept with him?”

“Just the once, don’t panic. I still prefer you,” Lewis reassured, kissing his cheek and rubbing his hand over George’s chest.

“Get on your knees.”

George turned back to the bed and watched Max slide off, kneeling in front of Daniel and folding his hands behind Daniel’s knees, tapping his fingers against Dan’s leg without prompting to show that he was alright.

“Comfortable?” Dan asked as he pushed his sweatpants down.

Max nodded, “Yep.”

Daniel threaded his fingers through the longer hair on the top of Max’s head and waited for him to drop his jaw.

Daniel slid his cock into Max’s mouth, giving him only a moment to adjust to the feeling before he was fucking his hips in fast. Max looked to be holding onto him for dear life and George lent back into Lewis.

“You alright?” Lewis murmured. 

“He’s really good at that, isn’t he?”

“He’s been with Daniel a long time. He’s used to giving Dan blowjobs and his gag reflex is pretty much non-existent, he knows what he’s doing.”

“Is that something you’d want? Not the blowjobs, I already know how to give you them, I mean the whole fucking my mouth thing?”

“It would be nice but if you’re not okay with it I’m not going to-“ they were cut off by Dan moaning loudly and dragging Max off, watching Max suck in deep breaths, with spit covered and swollen lips, “Anyway, I’m not going to _force_ you to do it if you’re not comfortable, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

George nodded again and twisted to sit sideways on Lewis’ lap, pressing up against him as he kissed him.

“You see George behaving? Be nice if you did that too,” Daniel murmured, causing Lewis’ lips to curl into a smile.

“I have got a good boy, haven’t I?” Lewis agreed, turning to see Max now back on the bed and staring at them, his ass in the air and his arms folded behind his back. 

“Better than mine is, yeah,” Daniel said, kneeling behind Max and leaning in to pull Max’s cheeks apart and lick at his hole.

It was pornographic watching them, seeing the way Max’s eyes screwed shut at Daniel licking and slowly fingering him open, breathy moans dropping from him as though there was no one but him and Dan in the room. Max jumped when Daniel wrapped his fingers around Max’s cock, not stroking him and instead squeezed it.

“Mine,” Dan whispered, biting Max’s ass and causing the young driver to moan.

“All yours, please, Daddy, please fuck me, need your cock, please.”

“Are you going to behave now? Going to take my cock like a good boy or are you going to be a brat?”

“I’ll be good, I promise, I promise Daddy,” Max begged.

“What do you reckon, Lewis? Has he been good enough?”

Lewis didn’t answer, instead he rubbed his hand across George’s thigh and waited for him to answer instead.

“I think so,” George nodded and Max breathed out a ‘thank you’.

“Oh he’s got his manners back,” Lewis murmured as Daniel grinned.

“Funny how he knows to give George his manners but not me, isn’t it? Almost like he’s trying to prove a point that he’s better behaved,” Daniel responded. 

Lewis hummed his agreement, “Be good to see them both taking it, wouldn’t it? See which one of them behaves better.”

“God that’d be hot,” Daniel groaned, lubing up his cock as he threw his head back. 

“I would like that too,” George whispered.

Lewis grinned against George’s neck and sneaked his hand down into George’s trousers. 

“Watch Max’s face, it’s beautiful when Dan slides into him.”

George smiled when Max looked up at him, not that Max was able to look for long before Daniel slid his cock into him.

Max’s eyes screwed shut as he tried to keep himself from probably swearing, biting at his lip and giving out a high-pitched moan. 

Daniel gave him a moment to adjust to the stretch before pulling out and fucking into him hard. 

Max’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he body contorted as though in pain, his arms coming down from behind his back to grip at the bedsheets instead and ground his forehead into the mattress. It didn’t take long before Max was unable to keep quiet and tears fell from the pressure of stopping himself from coming.

“Daddy please,” Max sobbed, his voice thick.

“Be good for me, Maxy, be good for Daddy.”

Max had tears rolling down his face as he uselessly tried to push his hips back into Dan, until he simply gave up and let himself get owned by Daniel. Daniel’s hips fucked into him hard and fast, clutching on to his hip and the base of his neck as he pushed Max hard into the mattress.

“Please!” Max screamed.

Daniel’s hips stilled in Max for a moment and the younger boy started whimpering as he tried to push his ass back to get Daniel to continue roughly fucking him to no avail.

“If you don’t stop screaming, I’m going to put a fucking gag on your mouth, do you understand?” He darkly warned him before starting up fucking his cock into Max again. 

There was a beat of silence from Max where the only sounds in the room were of Daniel’s hips snapping against Max and his breathing and Lewis pressing distracting kisses to George’s neck. 

“Yes,” Max whimpered eventually, biting the sheets between his teeth as he tried to avoid screaming as he knew that the threat of a gag was most definitely entirely credible.

“Do you see how Max pushes back however he knows when to stop?” Lewis murmured, running his hand over George’s thigh until George nodded, “That’s because that is what they have established. Max is a brat, that’s what Daniel likes from him.”

“Is that what you’d want?”

“I would like for you to explore your submissive side and establish what you’re comfortable with before I tell you entirely what _I’d_ like.”

George nodded and curled into Lewis again, his eyes fixated on Daniel’s hips snapping into Max. 

“And being called Daddy?” George tentatively asked.

“Is something that Max and Daniel like, yes. I don’t necessarily mind it but I don’t have the same inclination towards it. Max needs that. He needs someone to own him and make him feel wanted and he needs a daddy for that. It’s different for each submissive.”

“I don’t know if I could do that,” George admitted. 

“That’s okay. You don’t need to be able to,” Lewis shrugged happily.

“Scream for me, baby,” Daniel hissed in Max’s ear, “Show them who your ass belongs to you little slut.”

Max started screaming almost instantly, his voice catching as he begged for Dan to fill him up, to use his pretty little hole, to cum in him. It was almost fascinating to watch, especially when Daniel’s hips buried deep in Max and he leant in to whisper something completely inaudible in Max’s ear and Max didn’t even jut his hips back in search of stimulation this time. And when Max snapped his eyes open to look at Lewis and George, George understood what it was that Daniel had probably told him.

“Thank you for watching,” Max murmured, the words sounding rehearsed and with the smirk on Dan’s face, it was more than obvious who it had come from. Daniel lent in again and whispered something else and Max looked up at Lewis, “Please may I cum, Sir?”

Lewis lent in to kiss George’s cheek.

“What do you think, Georgie? Do you think he deserves it?”

“He’s been very good...” George nodded.

“He has, hasn’t he? Do you think he asked nicely enough?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Max,” Lewis spoke up, “Why don’t you try again? George wants to hear you beg for it.”

“Don’t disappoint me now,” Dan murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Max’s cheek before pulling up and readjusting his grip on Max’s hips as he fucked into him extremely slowly. George couldn’t help but wonder if those slightly purple marks on Max’s hips were old bruises from where Daniel had held onto him and bruised him during sex before. 

“Please, please George, please let me cum. I’ve been a good boy I can behave, please I want to please Daddy. Please let me cum,” Max whimpered, looking at them with tears pooled on his eyelashes and streaming across his face.

“Why hasn’t Daniel cum first?” George asked, tilting his head slightly before looking at Lewis. “Daniel should cum first.”

“You think? Okay. No, Max, you can’t cum yet,” Lewis told him and pressed a light kiss to the base of George’s neck. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Max groaned out, clutching the sheets tight between his fingers to the point that his knuckles were a stark white.

“What did you just say?” Daniel asked Max, his hips once again stilling.

“Nothing,” he quickly denied.

“I think you’re lying.”

“Did you hear what Max said, darling?” Lewis asked George.

“He said ‘fuck’,” George nodded.

“So you swore, and then you denied it?” Daniel said, the question phrased more as a statement as Max looked across at George and Lewis before nodding in answer to Daniel. “What do you get when you swear?”

“Spanks,” Max mumbled.

“Good boy. Now, you be quiet when you get them, or you won’t cum tonight, understand? Show George what a good boy you can be.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy, Georgie, you’re so good, thank you for telling us what Max did,” Lewis praised. George pulled Lewis’ hand out of his trousers and turned around in his lap so he was straddling Lewis’ waist, kissing him deeply as he rut against his front. “Do you want me to get you off, darling? Hmm? Is watching your pretty friend getting his ass completely owned turning you on?”

George nodded.

“Please touch me,” George whispered.

“Turn back around, baby boy.”

George settled back against Lewis’ chest, his hand resting on Lewis’ forearm when Lewis worked his jeans open properly this time.

“Watch them,” Lewis reminded him when George’s eyes strayed to Lewis’ hand.

As George made eye contact with Max, a loud smack reverberated around the room and Max moaned, eyes screwing shut and mouth dropping open.

“Thank you,” he told Daniel.

“Are you into that?” George asked Lewis, leaning back so that Lewis could hear him over the sound of Dan smacking at Max’s ass and thighs.

“Spanking is good, I enjoy giving it out.”

“I like it too,” George nodded, chancing a look over his shoulder and beaming when he saw the prideful grin on Lewis’ face. 

“Please Daddy! Please let me cum, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” Max sobbed, his ass now a flaming red. Whereas on the first couple of smacks, George could make out Daniel’s handprint on him, now it seemed that Max’s entire ass and around his thighs was red raw and he knew it would hurt later to sit down, especially when George noticed that Daniel had pushed his cock back into Max and wasn’t exactly being gentle with how hard he was fucking him. 

“George said I had to cum first, so wait your turn you little slut.”

George gasped when Lewis’ hand wrapped unexpectedly around his cock. 

“Please, Lewis,” George whimpered, knowing he wouldn’t last long. He hadn’t entirely realised how insanely aroused he’d gotten, too caught up in watching Max and Dan that he’d not paid any mind to his own arousal. He knew Lewis was hard, all the shifting in Lewis’ lap and just generally sitting there had George notice it, it was impossible not to. 

“Hey Maxy, do you see how George is being a good boy for Lewis? Maybe you should take some tips from him,” Daniel cheeked, his hips getting faster as he chased his release. 

George’s cheeks inflamed a violent red as he realised that now as he watched Daniel and Max, they were in turn watching Lewis and George.

“I want to get you on your knees with Max,” Lewis whispered into George’s ear, a story privy only to him, “Want you and him to suck me and Dan off and then once we’ve cum on your pretty faces and mouths, you can clean each other up. And if you do a really good job, I reckon me and Dan could fuck you.”

“Yes, yes I want that too,” George groaned, “Want you in me so bad.”

“Give them a show, beautiful, show them how stunning you are when you cum just for me.” 

George dropped his head back onto Lewis’ shoulder as his back arched beautifully, pushing his ass back onto Lewis’ thick cock as Lewis worked his cock faster and rougher with each stroke.

“Lew-” George whimpered, barely able to give him a word of warning before he came into Lewis’ fist. 

“Such a good boy, so beautiful, so so good. That’s why you’re my angel, Georgie, a gift from Heaven you are,” Lewis mumbled, teeth grazing the back of his neck as he stroked George through his orgasm and the aftershocks. 

“Can I suck you off, please?” George whispered, kissing Lewis hard before he could answer.

Lewis bit George’s bottom lip lightly and pulled away, still holding it between his teeth as he nodded.

George slid off and fell between his knees instantly, pulling at Lewis’ clothes to remove that barrier from his cock. Lewis sat with his legs spread wide around George, bracketing him in and leaning back like royalty. 

“You are such a good boy, Georgie,” Lewis whispered, stroking over George’s cheekbone as George kissed the head of his cock and started licking around it, drinking up the precum that had already leaked. 

He was slowly working his hand up and down Lewis’ cock before taking him properly into his mouth, still using his hand to jerk off the bit he didn’t have in his mouth. 

Lewis’ fingers tied in George’s hair and encouraged him to start bobbing his head, gently guiding him as George looked up at him eagerly. 

“You are so good, such a good boy,” Lewis praised and George moaned. 

Max was moaning behind him and George vaguely heard the sound of skin slapping against skin and Max’s loud begging and calling out for ‘Daddy’.

“Cum for me, Princess, cum all over your pretty little body,” Daniel mumbled and George swallowed thickly, causing Lewis to moan in turn and his fingers to tie in George’s hair harder. 

Max let out a high-pitched whine and sobbed, and Lewis bucked his hips forward, causing George to gag lightly. Lewis was quick to apologise and try to pull George off but George dug his free hand into Lewis’ hip and sucked him down again, rocking his tongue around the vein on the underside of Lewis’ cock.

“Are you gon’ cum in his mouth, Lew?” Daniel breathlessly asked and George chanced a glance up to look at the dark eyes of the man he was in love with.

“Can I, George? Can I cum in your mouth?” Lewis asked and George pulled off with a loud pop, jerking Lewis off as he nodded.

“I’d like you to cum in my mouth please,” George agreed and when Lewis moved his hand from George’s hair to the back of his neck, he sucked him down, taking Lewis back into his mouth and bobbing his head eagerly.

It didn’t take long before Lewis tightened his grip on George’s hair again and he pushed his hips slightly up and came into George’s mouth. George groaned around him, choking slightly and gagging on Lewis’ cum before pulling off. Lewis swiped his fingers over George’s chin before pulling him up, holding him in his lap and allowed George to clean up his fingers.

“Well done, baby, you were amazing,” Lewis praised and smoothed his hands over George’s hair. “You did so good, such a good boy for me, you made me very proud.”

“He’s fucking beautiful,” Daniel agreed and George jumped violently and flicked his eyes across to Daniel.

He’d forgotten Max and Daniel were also in the room and when he saw Daniel’s smirk, he clearly could see how alarmed George was.

“You did good, kid,” Daniel winked and kept stroking his hand through Max’s hair. Max was laying back in his arms, back pressed to Daniel’s chest and his head lolled back on Daniel’s shoulder with cum stains on his stomach and around his lips, chest heaving as he looked at George with heavy eyelids threatening to put him to sleep at any moment.

“You good?” Max asked, voices completely wrecked.

“Yeah,” George nodded, “You?”

Max laughed softly and brought his hand up to tie with Daniel’s that was resting over his shoulder. 

“I’m so good. It’s always fun having someone else involved. But you should still take it at your own pace. Don’t compare yourself against me, you’re in Williams, I’m in a Red Bull, remember,” Max cheeked and winked only to let out a yelp when Daniel pinched his nipple without warning.

“Don’t be fucking cheeky just because you’ve cum, I’ll still fuck you again if you’re not behaving.”

“Oh no... however will my ass survive having your beautiful cock in there again? A true hardship,” Max smirked and Daniel rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a slut for my cock.”

“In my defence, you’ve got a really good cock,” Max shrugged and Daniel kept threading his fingers through Max’s hair as he laughed softly.

“I love you angel,” he whispered.

Max tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s lips, “Love you more, Daddy.”

George was breathing heavily where he had his face pressed into Lewis’ neck, holding onto him as he tried to come back to his senses.

“You okay?” Lewis asked, running his hand up and down George’s leg.

“I really want you in my ass right now...” George admitted.

“Shit baby,” Lewis groaned and pulled George around to kiss him as hard as he could.

Time for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gon' be honest, this isn't proof-read. I will come back to it at a later date and proof read it but I am ✨exhausted✨ and just want this out there, so enjoy and pls ignore any spelling mistakes or other errors. 
> 
> ill fix them eventually
> 
> hope you enjoy x

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Lewis asked and George nodded eagerly.

Lewis encouraged George up, tucking him back into jeans and doing the same himself, before taking his hand as he stood up.

“Wait-“ Max interrupted, leaning into Daniel and whispering something in his ear. George watched Daniel’s eyes flick over them, looking down at Max’s naked body, and then over George and Lewis.

“Are you sure, Princess?” Daniel asked lowly.

“I’m sure. Just make sure he wants it too, I don’t mind if he doesn’t,” Max murmured. Daniel’s hand untied from Max’s to wrap around his neck, fingers resting just underneath his jaw to push his head up so Daniel could kiss him properly. 

Daniel slipped out from underneath Max and walked the short distance to them, leaning into Lewis and whispering in his ear the same way Max had to Daniel. 

George couldn’t make out most of it. It was only the very end of ‘think he can take it’ that he heard, and he couldn’t deny that he was more than a little intrigued. 

He knew they were talking about him, it was more than obvious. 

However he was also starting to understand Max’s ‘having a kink for people knowing about what’s going to happen to you when you don’t’ _kink_ , as when Daniel and Lewis both turned to look at him, he felt like dropping to his knees for them both instantly. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, George?” Lewis asked as George frowned.

“Yes, obviously, that’s why I told you.”

“Right now?”

Rolling his eyes, George nodded, “Well I didn’t mean in three to five business days, did I? I meant now.”

“Ooooooh,” Max laughed behind them, and when George turned to look at him, Max had a bright grin on his face, mischief in his eyes and a slightly incredulous look on his face as he stared at the three men. 

“What?” George asked.

“You want to be lucky you’re still exploring your kinky side, because if that was me that said that, I wouldn’t be able to walk for a week,” Max explained and George went wide eyed as he realised what Max was getting at.

Slowly he turned back to Daniel and Lewis, both of them staring blankly at him.

“Oh shit...” George whispered.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Max.” Daniel murmured, before nudging Lewis with his elbow and shrugging, “This one’s yours, Champ, do what you want.”

They’d obviously messed about with a few kinks a fair amount through their relationship so far and Lewis knew that George liked it when he pushed him into walls. The height difference between them didn’t like it so much, however Lewis was _very good_ at making sure that George moved in exactly the right way to benefit him, despite being so much shorter than him. 

Grabbing hold of George’s shirt, Lewis spun them to push George into the wall, Daniel leaning his shoulder against it to watch. 

Out of the corner of his eye, George saw Daniel hold a hand up in a ‘wait’ gesture. Probably talking to Max, George guessed. Daniel and Max were still completely naked, and as much as George wanted to look down and see if Daniel was getting as turned on by this as he had watching Daniel do this to Max, the other part of his brain reminded him that that probably wasn’t a good idea right now. 

Not if he wanted to be able to walk again at any point over the next couple days, anyway.

“Are you trying to show off?” Lewis asked, voice very gentle considering he had George’s shirt fisted in his hand right now and was pressing him hard into the wall.

“No.”

“Oop,” Max grinned from over Lewis’ shoulder, and it took a simple warning glance from Daniel for Max to shut his mouth.

“Do you want to explain to me why you’re being cocky, then?” Lewis said. His thigh had worked between George’s legs, coming up to press against his hardening cock and to be honest, George could barely even remember his name right now, so he was fucked when it came to answering Lewis.

“Lewis asked you a question, George, he expects an answer,” Daniel murmured, motioning Max over. George’s eyes fixed on Max, saw his hard cock (yeah it was definitely still a bit weird seeing one of your rivals naked) bobbing as he rolled off the bed and stumbled to Daniel’s side. Daniel pulled Max around so he was leaning against his front, arms around Max’s waist to hold him up and mouthing at the collar still sat around Max’s neck. 

What didn’t escape George’s notice, however, was the fact that even whilst touching Max, Daniel never stopped staring at George. 

His eyes were always dark, but there was something devilish about them now, and even with _Lewis Hamilton_ , seven time world champion and arguably the greatest of all time, inches away from his face, George couldn’t stop the goose bumps breaking out across his skin at Daniel watching him. 

There really was something so fucking hot about knowing that someone was watching your every move, evaluating you and waiting to see if you behaved or fucked up. 

“You was being cheeky, wasn’t you?” Lewis asked, watching the way George swallowed thickly.

“I reckon he’s been spending too much time with my brat,” Daniel answered. His hands came down Max’s front to pinch his nipples, sending the young driver flying forwards and a loud moan to escape Max’s lips.

Max was writhing against Daniel’s front and George couldn’t stop himself from chancing glances at him before fixing back on Lewis.

“Answer my question, please, George,” Lewis asked softly.

“Yes, yes I was being cheeky,” George answered as his cheeks erupted into flaming blush.

“Why?”

“Because... because... I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I want you to fuck me, I can’t think straight,” George whispered, lowering his gaze to the floor. Biting at the inside of his lip, George tried to repress the smirk when he saw Lewis’ trousers were more than a little tight around his crotch. 

It probably wouldn’t end well for him if Daniel or Lewis caught him smirking when he was getting told off. 

“You want me to fuck you right now?” Lewis asked. George looked up sharply at Lewis before looking across to Daniel and Max. Max was now stood still, smiling softly at him. Daniel was still kissing Max’s neck, only now he wasn’t looking at him. Daniel’s intimidating gaze was gone and he was only focusing on Max.

“What I told Daniel, which he then told Lewis, is that if you want, and don’t say yes if you’re not ready, is that Lewis can fuck you at the same time that Daniel fucks me,” Max explained. “Lewis would only touch you, he wouldn’t touch me, and same goes for Dan vice versa. Their focus will be on each of us.”

“Right now?”

“If you want,” Max shrugged, appearing indifferent towards George. If it wasn’t for the fact that George knew that Max’s indifference was always a cover for his emotions, he’d think Max genuinely didn’t care. 

Only Max did care, he knew that. He was just trying to be gentle with George. 

“How would that even work?” 

“Do you trust me?” Max asked and George nodded without hesitation. Max held out his hand and George shakily put his hand in Max’s and allowed the slightly older boy to pull him away from Lewis and towards the bed.

It was a little strange considering Max was still as naked as the day he was born, and George was still dressed in a shirt and jeans, however he knew Max knew what he was doing and he trusted Max to do what was best.

Max climbed onto his knees on the bed and pulled George onto it too, allowing him to sit on the edge.

“Take your shirt off,” Max whispered in his ear, fingers threading through his hair to calm him slightly. Lewis and Daniel were watching them, both leaning into the wall. Lewis had a gentle smile on his face, however Daniel looked positively devilish again and honestly George wasn’t surprised. His eyes never left Max, watching the way the other boy took a small amount of charge, and smirking darkly.

George pulled his shirt off and Max took it from him, throwing it at Lewis’ head and winking when Lewis stared blankly at him when he caught it with ease. 

“Don’t be naughty, Max,” Daniel warned him and Max rolled his eyes.

“You want your boy out of his clothes, well there’s his shirt. You’re the one that wanted his abs out and now they are. You’re the one that wants to fuck him, well I’m the one getting him undressed, deal with it, Lewis,” Max cheeked, quirking an eyebrow at Lewis as he smirked at the champion.

“What did I just tell you, Max?” Daniel groaned and Max shrugged.

“You told me not to be naughty. I was being cheeky. There’s a difference.”

“The difference is whatever I fucking say it is, Max, and right now you’re on your way to getting your ass smacked again.”

“You’re all talk and no show, Ricciardo, I’m not scared of you,” Max grinned. 

George anxiously looked between them, gulping when he saw the dark look in Daniel’s eyes. 

“Get on your fucking knees, right now,” Daniel told him darkly. Max looked across to George, pursing his lips for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Daddy is so dumb,” Max sighed to George, who bit his lip as he stared at Max with a _‘what the fuck are you doing?!’_ evident in his eyes. 

“Do you want to repeat that, Max?” Daniel asked. 

“I said, you’re dumb. I’m already on my knees, I’m kneeling beside George. You’re dumb if you can’t tell that.”

“George, come here,” Lewis said, holding his hand out for George to come and join him and for a moment, he hesitated. 

Max wouldn’t obey Daniel straight away, but Max had said they’re different. 

“Go to him,” Max whispered, pressing a kiss against George’s cheek, “Trust me.”

George rolled off the bed and walked over to Lewis, exposed torso gaining goose bumps with every step. 

Whether it was from the slight breeze of the AC or from Daniel and Lewis trailing their eyes sinfully over his body, George wasn’t sure. 

Lewis grabbed hold of his belt loops and pulled George into him, spinning them to push George back into the wall again and leaning up to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

“You sure you’re okay?” Lewis asked as they broke apart, George’s chest heaving both from arousal and from how badly he wanted to kiss Lewis again. 

“I’m really good,” George confirmed, hands coming up to tangle around Lewis’ braids, flicking the short hairs between his fingers. 

“You’re going to use the traffic light system okay? Green for everything’s okay, yellow if you need a moment to take a breath, red if you want anything to stop. Remember what Max said, you don’t compare yourself against him. He’s been doing this a very long time and knows what to expect better. If we ask and Max says green, you don’t say green unless you absolutely want to. Even if Max says green and you want to say red, you say red. We bring you out of it and that’s it, understood?” Lewis told him, voice incredibly calm and stoic as he explained it all to George. He’d kept his intense gaze on George the entire time, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he could hear Max’s breathing and occasional breathy moans from Daniel touching Max’s chest, he’d think they were completely alone again.

“I understand.”

“Repeat the system to me.”

George repeated it dutifully, making sure to watch Lewis and not flick his eyes up to see what Max and Daniel were up to.

“You’re such a good boy, Georgie. You listen so well,” Lewis praised, leaning in to kiss George’s lips lightly.

“And what about you, brat?” Daniel asked, addressing Max who screamed when Daniel pinched his nipple hard. “Do you understand?”

“‘Course I fucking do,” Max hit back, winking at George before quickly rolling off the bed away from Daniel before he could get punished for being cheeky and for swearing. 

Max walked back over to George, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him away from Lewis again. The two of them walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom next door. 

“How are you feeling, really?” Max asked, jumping up to sit on the sink counter and looking at George. He folded his arms across his lap, hiding his crotch as he looked sincerely at George. 

“Okay I think. It’s a bit weird but I can’t lie, I kind of expected something like this would happen. I didn’t think I’d get fucked with you, I just mean like that Lewis would end up touching me and we’d want to... do it ourselves, you know?” George admitted, and Max nodded solemnly.

“I get that. I remember the first time Dan took me somewhere, it was really strange.”

“How long have you been doing this with him?” George asked and Max smiled lovingly, looking towards the door as though he could see Daniel through it.

“Since my 18th birthday. I was still in Toro Rosso but from the second I met Daniel, I kinda knew that he was the guy I wanted to spend my life with. I can’t marry him yet because of racing, but being with Dan is everything. We started doing _this_ specifically when I was like, twenty I think? Lewis was the first one to watch me because Dan knew we could trust him. But me and Dan, we’ve been doing this for five years, George. Lewis wasn’t fucking around when he said I know what I’m doing more than you will.”

“I know. I’m kinda scared but I’m okay. I think I’m just nervous because I don’t know what to expect.”

“You’ll get Lewis’ cock in your butt and you’ll probably end up screaming, that’s what’s going to happen. I promise nothing _strange_ or _unusual_ is going to happen. It’s going to be weird, but Lewis will take good care of you. And just because I’m a brat and Dan tells me off and smacks me, it doesn’t mean you’ll get the same. And seriously, use the system. It’s there for a reason. I know my limits, you know yours,” Max shrugged, smiling encouragingly at him. 

“I know, I do want this, I promise.”

“Good boy,” Max drawled, reaching out one hand and pulling George closer to him. 

George watched as Max slid his hands down his torso, an impressed smirk on his face as his fingers touched each dip of abs and muscle. 

“Lewis is a lucky man,” he smirked, and George couldn’t repress the shiver from running through his body. “Take your trousers off, yeah? We’re going to get you ready for them.”

“Ready?” George gulped but Max waved him off.

“I’m not going to finger you open don’t worry. No offence because you’ve got a great ass, but I’m not risking my life touching Lewis’ property without permission. I can get you undressed and guide you around, but I won’t touch anything that _belongs_ to Lewis.”

George nodded and looked down, thoughts running through his mind about being told he ‘belongs’ to Lewis before he looked up at Max with a slightly steeled look, “Did you suck him off once?”

“Yeah like a year ago, and Dan got so fucking possessive about it when Lewis came down my throat. I literally couldn’t speak for like three days properly afterwards because of how hard Dan fucked my throat.”

For a moment George was stunned into silence, the steel gone from his eyes and voice.

He’d expected Max to cheek back, to tell him how good Lewis was and yet still he only focused on Daniel.

And what Daniel could apparently do to him. 

“And you like that?”

Max smiled softly, “I love it. I love Dan being rough with me. But you don’t have to. Just because you’re _potentially_ bringing a dom/sub dynamic into yours and Lewis’ relationship, you don’t have to go as hard as me and Dan. Dan kind of controls me, but not in a bad way before you worry. Just in a gentle dom way. Like he will decide what I’m wearing or eating at restaurants and he might order me to do something when I’m out like go into the bathroom and finger myself open, but he also constantly asks for colours and safe words because he knows what subspace can do to me if I get lost in following commands. You and Lewis, you don’t _have_ to do all of that. You can literally keep it for having sex and that’s enough. I just love Dan doming me all the time because it keeps me calm. Even though he says we don’t do it all the time, I don’t think he realises that we do it more than he realises.”

George nodded slowly and took a deep breath, finally unbuttoning his trousers again and pushing them down his legs.

He stood staring at the way Max was raking his eyes over his body, an impressed smile on his face at how toned George was. Not that Max wasn’t toned himself, but he was buffer than George, broader in the shoulders and had thicker thighs that now George was looking, he realised were covered in bite marks and small bruises.

“Dan loves my legs,” he smirked upon realising what George was staring at. “He’s spent literally like an hour before just laying between my legs biting and sucking hickeys onto my thighs because he’s obsessed.”

“Yeah you can definitely tell,” George smiled. 

“Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?” Max checked again.

“Absolutely 100% green positive. I trust you and the guys.”

“Good,” Max smiled, “you can make the next decision though. Either take your boxers off now and we can shock them two because they think I’m just checking on you, or if you’re not comfortable with that yet just leave them on. Like I said, they’re both dumb and think I won’t get you to do anything so if you don’t want to get naked yet, neither of them will think twice about it.”

George took a deep breath, fingers toying with the elastic before he pushed them down his body. 

It was a little (a lot) strange standing there completely naked in front of a rival, but besides a quick once over and approving nod from Max, Max didn’t let his gaze linger on anything other than George’s eyes. 

“Not gonna lie, didn’t expect you to actually do it,” Max shrugged before jumping off the counter and holding his hand out for George to take again. “Come on, if you’re ready we’re going to go back.”

Slipping his hand into Max’s, he allowed Max to pull him back towards the bedroom, keeping his breathing as steady as possible once it started to settle in that this was actually going to happen. 

Once they got to the bedroom door, Max stopped them both and winked at George. 

“If you don’t close your eyes I’m taking George out of the apartment and we’ll go find someone else to party with,” he called out, smirking and biting at his lip when he heard Daniel growl his name in warning. “I’m just saying!”

“Get your ass in here _now_ , Verstappen,” Daniel rumbled and Max tutted in response. 

“Your eyes better be closed, _Daddy_! Or your baby boy might forget which one I’m meant to be getting fucked by and I might just fall into Lewis’ lap with George instead!”

George tensed behind him, fingers tightening around Max’s. 

He knew Max was a brat but he was honestly questioning how Max was going to come out of this being able to walk every again because he was definitely pushing the limits of what Daniel would allow him to do.

“They should both be sat on the bed so just climb into Lewis’ lap, push him down, do whatever you want, but just have fun,” Max murmured, squeezing George’s fingers lightly before dropping his hand and walking into the bedroom. 

George followed after him, smiling when he saw both Lewis and Daniel sat on the end of the bed with their eyes closed. Max and he exchanged a smile before climbing onto their men, immediately knocking them backwards as they straddled their waists. 

Lewis’ hands flew up to touch George’s waist, barely opening his eyes before George was leaning in and kissing him hard. Whilst Lewis was definitely in charge still, George took a slight bit of charge when it came to this initial moment, smiling into the kiss when Lewis almost instantly opened his mouth to accept George’s tongue. 

Lewis clearly mustn’t have realised George was naked, as when his hands started to roam over George’s skin, he gasped into George’s mouth when he tried to slide his fingers into George’s trousers but instead was met with nothing more than George’s skin. 

Pushing George up from him, Lewis traced his eyes over George’s body before looking across at Max who was curled up in Daniel’s arms and just watching them, a cheeky smirk on his face. 

“I guess that was your bright idea,” Lewis said and Max shrugged, not saying a word even though everyone knew that it would’ve been Max’s infectious confidence that would’ve convinced George to do it. 

Turning back to George, Lewis ran his hands up and down George’s body, smiling up at him with an almost incredulous look in his eyes. 

“You are stunning, I can’t believe you’re mine,” Lewis murmured, “such a beautiful boy, and so smart and confident. You’re amazing, Georgie.”

“Prove he’s amazing by convincing Toto to kick Valtteri out of his seat and give George the ride instead,” Max interrupted and George nodded his agreement. 

“I’m sure riding the Mercedes every weekend would still be more satisfying than riding these two, am I right, Max?” George asked, only slightly nervous about being cheeky when he saw Daniel burst out laughing. 

“You’ve definitely been around Max too much,” Lewis growled, wrapping his hands strongly around George’s waist and flipping them without warning. George let out a yelp that quickly devolved into a moan as the rough material of Lewis’ jeans rubs against George’s hard cock. 

George moaned as Lewis started grinding against him, bringing his legs up to tie around Lewis’ muscular waist, head thrown back into the sheets as Lewis started kissing and sucking hickeys into his neck. He felt rather than sees Max end up in a similar position, his loud moans barely filtering through the way that George’s pulse was thumping loudly in his ears, blood rushing through all parts of his body. 

“Shit, Lew, please, need you, please, please, Lew,” George babbled as he screwed his eyes shut and tried to imagine literally anything that would stop him from coming on the spot. 

“So fucking eager,” Lewis rumbled in his ear.

“Fuck Daddy!” Max yelled and George looked across to see that Daniel had his fingers tight around Max’s cock, Max’s cock an angry red and his back arching up as tears fell from his eyes.

“Stop being such a fucking brat all the time,” Daniel hissed, “you keep your fucking eyes on me. You belong to me, not Lewis. So stop fucking looking at him.”

George looked up to Max, only to be stopped by Lewis’ gentle hand on his chin guiding him back to look at him.

“You heard what Daniel just said to Max, right, angel?” Lewis asked, stroking his fingers over George’s jaw.

“Yes.”

“Then you need to do the same. You keep your eyes on me, understood?”

“Yes, Lewis,” George smiled, hopefully appeasing Lewis and bringing his hands up to wrap around the back of Lewis’ neck and shoulders to pull him back in.

They were busy making out when George felt the bluntness of Lewis’ fingers at his hole, wet and cold from the lube as he slowly pushed in. 

His mouth dropped open in a silent moan as Lewis pushed his finger in to the knuckle.

“Let it out, baby, moan loudly and show Max and Daniel that you’re such a good boy getting off on my fingers,” Lewis cooed, finger moving back and forth in the tightness of George’s ass and slowly pushed in a second when he knew George was ready.

“Fuck!” George yelled, fingers scrambling against Lewis’ scalp as he tried to avoid tugging on the braids but needing something to ground him.

A touch came to his wrist and George felt his hand getting pushed around until he was able to fist the sheets in his hands, loud moans tumbling from his lips when Lewis ducked down to kiss his abs and then start licking at his hole at the same time he was fingering him open. 

“You’re so pretty, George, such a good boy, so trusting,” Lewis breathed out. George moaned louder when his warm breath hit his hole.

“Please, Lew, please, need your cock, please!” George exclaimed. He could feel Lewis smirking against his hole as his third, so fucking thick, finger started to stretch him open as well. 

Max was babbling similarly beside him, the same pleas and begs falling from his lips. When George blearily opened his eyes, he saw that Daniel had one had wrapped under Max’s collar and was holding his head up so that their lips were millimetres apart but unable to kiss and the other hand was dancing across Max’s cock. Clearly Max didn’t need opening back up, and the feather light touches as Daniel forced Max to look deep into his eyes was enough to keep Max on the edge of yet another orgasm. 

“Do you reckon they’re both ready?” Daniel asked smoothly, never once stopping staring at Max as he spoke to Lewis.

“I reckon so. George, baby boy, I need your colour.”

“Definitely green, please, so fucking green,” George said, pushing himself up onto a wobbly elbow to look at Lewis and show Lewis that he was definitely alright.

“And you, princess?” Daniel asked, addressing Max.

Max lent up and pressed a chaste kiss to Daniel’s lips, cupping his jaw and stroking his thumb across the stubble as he nodded.

“Very much green, 100%, would really love your cock in my ass right now,” Max agreed, smiling lovingly at Daniel.

It was definitely strange to see Max look so lovingly at someone when they were all naked and discussing sex (well, Lewis was _nearly_ naked, he was stripped out of his shirt and shoes but that was it), but George also knew that the second Lewis came up again and he could kiss him, he’d give him the same look. 

Slowly the nerves of the evening had died out and George only had to focus on his pleasure and he seriously thought driving a Mercedes would be the best thing to ever happen to him, but here, right now, getting fucked by the man he loved and knowing that he was trusted to be able to be shown something so intimate to a boy that had only really become George’s friend over the last couple of months, that might be the best thing to ever happen to him instead. 

“Please may I fuck you, George?” Lewis asked, pulling his fingers free and climbing up George’s body.

George nodded eagerly.

“Can I kiss you?” George quietly checked. Lewis’ eyes softened and he nodded, leaning into George and pressing their lips together. 

“You are the best,” Lewis whispered as he pulled away, winking lightly at George before climbing off him. George pushed himself up and smiled as he watched Lewis climb out of his remaining clothes. 

He really was dating the most attractive man in the world. The abs, the tattoos, the muscles. 

It was really fucking attractive.

Gently, Lewis took hold of George’s legs and pulled him around so that he was laying horizontally across the bed. Lewis came to stand between his legs, pushing George’s leg up around his leg and stroking his hand over George’s calf as it trembled in his hold. Lewis’ cock was pressing against his hole and George swallowed thickly as he tried to hold in the desire to beg Lewis to fuck him hard.

“Are you sure you’re ready, baby?” Lewis asked again.

“ _Green_ Lewis. I’d tell you if my colour changed. Please. I need your cock in my ass _now_.”

Yeah okay maybe George was prepared to beg. 

“Cheeky boy,” Lewis rumbled, taking hold of his cock and pressing it to George’s hole.

“Please, please, need it now!” George begged, leg starting to shake from desire as his cock leaked heavily onto his stomach.

The bed bounced beside him and George looked to the left, seeing a heavily breathing Max looking back at him.

“What’s up with you?” George asked. Max was _technically_ upside down to him, meaning that George’s eyes were closer to Max’s chin than anything but still. For as long as he could have a coherent conversation, he would.

“Throat fucked,” Max rasped out. “Punishment.”

“But you didn’t do anything?”

“You being a brat. My fault,” Max smirked and his eyes fell shut. 

“What?!”

George looked back to Lewis who simply smiled.

“You normally behave yourself but Max is making you behave like a brat. It’s Max’s fault you’re being cheeky, so Max is the one who gets punished,” Lewis explained as he rubbed his cock over George’s hole. 

“Fuck,” George sighed, dropping his head backwards. His head connected with Max’s shoulder and Max limply brought his hand up to pat George’s head lightly.

“Don’t worry, I loved it,” Max said before erupting into a cough that rattled through his bones. 

George didn’t get chance to reply as Lewis pushed into him. His cock stretched George as perfectly as it always did and George cried out as Lewis breached him.

“Here,” Max rasped out, nudging his hand against George’s and allowing the younger driver to link their fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly when Daniel pushed into him similarly. Daniel was less gentle, already knew Max could take some rougher treatment both from the experience of dating him for so long and also because Max had already been thoroughly fucked through. 

Max moaned as his body jolted, eyes squeezing shut and tightened his grip on George with every rough push of Daniel into his body.

For as much as the comfort was there for George, there was definitely some of it that was meant to comfort Max too.

George, meanwhile, moved his leg upwards so that it was over Lewis’ shoulder, allowing the Mercedes driver to drive into him harder and deeper and knock against George’s prostate on every push.

“Fuck Daddy!” Max moaned deeply, pulling Daniel down and moaning into his mouth as Daniel bending over him seemed to push his cock into Max harder. The two of them started kissing in George’s ear and George could feel the jealousy rising because he wanted that from Lewis too.

“Kiss me, Hamilton,” George demanded. Lewis raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for George to throw a certain word on the end. 

When George didn’t, Lewis tightened his grip on George’s waist, bent harder over him so that George’s knee was touching his shoulder and fucked into him fast. 

“FUCK!” George screamed, back arching upwards as his fingers scrapped across Lewis’ warm skin. “Please, Lewis, please, kiss me, please kiss me.”

“Good boy,” Lewis whispered and lent in to capture George’s lips in his. 

George whimpered into the kiss, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Lewis fucked him hard. 

Max must’ve been getting the same rough treatment as his moans were still raspy and echoing in the room, his grip still on George as they both got fucked hard. 

“Look at him, Max,” Daniel crooned, “look how pretty George is when he’s getting his ass owned like the good little boy he is.”

“He really is gorgeous, isn’t he?” Lewis agreed breathily, “He’s so pretty. Such a good boy for me. At least he can behave too.”

George couldn’t open his eyes but he knew that Lewis would be looking at him very lovingly and it was for that reason that he couldn’t open his eyes. He knew if he saw Lewis’ eyes and the curve of his smile, he’d cum on the spot. 

All it sometimes took was a simple look from Lewis and him telling him he thought George was pretty and he could cum. 

Especially considering Lewis would almost see it as a challenge to see if he could get George to cum untouched sometimes. 

“Lew, I need to cum, I need to cum,” he whimpered, breath catching as a sob fell from his throat and he wrapped his hand around the back of Lewis’ neck and pressed their mouths together. He tried to kiss his boyfriend but instead ended up panting into his mouth, chest heaving under the strain to keep himself calm when Lewis’ danced his fingers down George’s body and wrapped loosely around his cock. 

“You need to cum, pretty boy? Do you?”

“Yes, please,” he begged. 

“What about you, Max? Do you need to cum?” Lewis asked, still thrusting into George as he waited for Max to be able to form a coherent reply. 

“Yes,” he whimpered. 

Neither Daniel nor Lewis said anything for a moment before matching twin gasps fell from Max and George as the boys pulled out of them almost in tandem. 

“On your knees, boys,” Daniel commanded with George scrambling off the bed, trying to ignore the discomfort of lube and precum between his ass as he dropped to his knees in front of Lewis. 

Max must’ve been almost thrown there by Daniel as George jolted with the force of Max hitting his back. The backs of their bodies were pushed against each other as Lewis and Daniel tangled their fingers in their respective boy’s hair. Lewis fingers were a vice-like grip on him and George dutifully opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to fall out of his mouth slightly as he looked up at Lewis. 

He shuddered when he saw the dark yet loving look in Lewis’ eyes, pushing down the desire to cum. 

Lewis pushed into his mouth, setting a mild rhythm for George as George wrapped his hand around the base of Lewis’ cock and started jerking off what wasn’t in his mouth. He could hear Max struggling behind him as Daniel fucked his cock into the tight heat of Max’s mouth, but Max didn’t seem bothered as he tied his hand with George’s spare hand. 

George took over bobbing his head around Lewis’ cock, hollowing his cheeks and gagging slightly when he took Lewis’ cock too far without breathing properly. 

Feeling Max against his back as he went down on Lewis was a little weird, especially when he had to consider that when moving his head backwards, he had to tilt his head slightly to avoid smashing it straight into Max’s.

Getting a concussion mid-sex wasn’t exactly how George planned on his evening going. 

Lewis’ fingers were tightening in George’s hair with each passing moment until he abruptly pulled George off him and looked down at him. 

“Can I cum on your face, baby? Can I mark you up, show them all that you’re mine?” he asked politely and George nodded instantly. 

“Cum on my face, Lew, cum on me,” George agreed, jerking Lewis off slowly and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

“Fuck your hand at the same time, get yourself off baby,” Lewis rasped out, running his thumb over George’s chin and scrapping his thumb against the slightly stubble under George’s skin. 

The moment that George wrapped his fingers around himself, he let out a deep moan and thrust his hips into his own hold. Lewis was a mess above him, head thrown back and exposing the beautifully thick and long lines of his throat. 

“Fuuuuck, George, you’re so pretty, you’re so fucking pretty.”

“Cum on me, Lew, claim me,” George told him, smiling when he heard Daniel letting out the tell-tale sign of coming on Max with a deep groan. 

“Claim your boy, Lewis. Claim him,” Daniel ordered, his voice dark and deep and before George could even react himself, Lewis was coming onto him and George quickly shut his eyes as he moaned and came across George’s chin, jawline and cheekbones, with some hitting his tongue that he was quick to swallow when Lewis was done.

The sound of the two most dominant people he knew falling apart at his and Max’s mouths, combined with their murmured praises for how well he and Max had taken it, was enough to have George’s hips stutter a few more times and he came into his first, palm immediately getting sticky with cum and mixing with the sweat that seemed to cover every inch of his body. 

Max let out a high-pitched moan as he fell apart similarly, falling backwards into George and leaning against him as his body shook violently before falling forward into Daniel’s waiting arms. Max was helped into Daniel’s lap, the man whispering indistinguishably to George as Max shook through the last of his orgasm. 

Lewis dropped to his knees seconds later, pulling George into his lap and taking his hand in his to gently start wiping away the cum with a soft fabric. He lent exhaustedly into Lewis, eyes closed with his face buried in Lewis’ neck.

“You did so well, George, you were so amazing. You made me so proud, such a beautiful boy and so trusting. I’m so fucking proud of you, baby,” Lewis murmured lowly, kissing George’s forehead as he wiped George’s stomach and legs, before pulling George’s head up and wiping the cloth over his face. When he was done, Lewis let George push his face back into his neck, breathing in that familiar and reassuring scent of his boyfriend as he let his whirring mind slowly push the white noise out and the reassuring praise in. 

“He alright?” Daniel asked and George felt Lewis nod.

“He’s fine. Clingy after sex just like yours is,” he laughed and George even huffed out a laugh, limply smacking Lewis’ chest before snuggling in harder.

George felt himself being rocked slightly and after a little while, he pushed himself up and lent into the bed so that he could look at Lewis properly.

“How are you feeling?” Lewis asked instantly.

“So good. Everything aches in a good way, and my head is just-” George made an explosion motion with his hands, “- but I feel really good. I really liked it. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always, Angel,” Lewis promised, leaning in and capturing George’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling away. “Just to warn you, next time you’re a cheeky little brat, I’m going to fucking ruin your ass.”

Daniel’s bellowing laugh behind him had George’s cheeks erupt in scarlet and he buried his face in Lewis’ shoulder as he mouthed out a ‘fuck.’

A nudge to his back had him turn around even though his body felt like lead, and was by the cheeky face of Max Verstappen. 

“Welcome to the brat life. You’ll never sit down comfortably again,” he grinned, laughing softly as he patted George’s hand in comfort of what was to come.

Yeah...

George didn’t think Max was joking about that either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regardless of what you celebrate, happy holidays to anyone reading this. I hope you have a decent time and if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you enjoy whatever you end up doing. 
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Fic Requests are currently closed xx**

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else to say lmao I'll see you in the next chapter soon x
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Requests are currently closed xx**


End file.
